Biovolt Tries Again!
by heavymetal4life
Summary: FINISHED Lina has been sucked into her computer and into the Beyblade world. Boris has her under has control and has ordered her to destroy the Bladebreakers. will she destroy them or will she be set free?
1. Beware of your Computer!

Ok, this is really boring, but it's not my fault I'm so bored. Yeh. Anyway, here's the story, which, my I tell you, is boring and a bit mushy. I think. I don't know, I haven't got the whole story written in my mind yet. Yeh. And I suppose 'm supposed to write a Disclaimer. Damn. Here it is:  
  
Disclaimer (how boring): No, of course, I don't own Beyblades. I wish I did but I don't or the 1st series would have a better ending. Yeh. And, Lina is my character. Use her and DIE!  
  
"Talking" 'thinking'  
  
A girl of 13 sat down at her computer. She had Ash blonde hair, Hazel Eyes, Tanned Skin and was wearing blue boardies and a blue swimming tank top. Little did she know that she was about to have an adventure that would change her life. She hooked up onto the Internet. Then, suddenly, the computer screen turned black. Then, after a few seconds, a bright light shone in the middle of the screen. 'What the hell?' she thought. Then, without warning, it sucked her into another world.  
  
"Master, I have her," said a voice in the shadows. "Very good, Boris," replied the voice," Lets see what you make of her." "Yes Master," replied Boris. 'What the fuck is going on?' thought the girl. She looked around. She realised she was in a tank, full of water. She wasn't wearing an oxygen mask, which surprised her because she could still breath. She looked down. She had changed. She was suddenly wearing black flairs, a black top with inly one strap over her left shoulder, a small black glove on her right hand that stopped a little above her wrist and a long, black arm band on her left arm that finished midway at the top half of her arm held up there by a metal ring. She was also wearing high heels and her nails had grown and they had black nail polish. She felt different. Instead of feeling happy, she felt incredibly angry, for reasons she couldn't explain. "Ah, Lina, your awake," said Boris, stepping out of the shadows. 'Who the hell are you?' she thought. "Let me guess, your wondering who am I," Boris said," I am Boris Balkov. I work in Biovolt Corporation." 'I don't care who you are, just fuckin let me go!' Lina thought, glaring at him. "As you can see," Boris continued," You have changed in appearance. Everybody in "your world" has a different appearance and past than in the Anime world. In "your world" you have hazel eyes, tanned skin and ash blonde hair, and in the Anime world you have blood red eyes, tanned skin and black hair with white streaks. And in "your world" you have a happy past and in the Anime world you have a horrific past that." Lina tuned out. She couldn't bare listen to his crap anymore. She was sick of it. 'It's probably just a nightmare,' she thought,' A very boring nightmare.' "So, If you work with us at Biovolt, we will spare your life, but, if you refuse, we shall kill you," Boris said. Lina stared at him with boredom. She wasn't worried about dying, she didn't care but she had this feeling that she should join him. "Well?" Boris asked. 'How the fuck am I supposed to answer you if I can't talk you shithead?!' Lina thought, angrily. "Well?" Boris said, getting impatient. 'Fine then, be like that!' she thought to herself. She nodded. "Good," Boris said.  
  
Well, that was interesting! Not! Ok, I haven't got it all planned out yet, but it'll turn out pretty badly. I can tell. I'm psychic (not really) 


	2. The Bladebreakers Mission

Ok. Here we go. Damn disclaimer. Annoying thing. Here we go:  
  
Disclaimer (how boring): No, of course, I don't own Beyblades. I wish I did but I don't or the 1st series would have a better ending. Yeh. And, Lina is my character. Use her and DIE!  
  
Yes. Now, on with the story.  
  
The Bladebreakers were walking down the streets of Russia. "Were supposed to be going to some sort of shed place to get people from the real world to help us with a 'crisis,' right?" asked Takao. "Yup, I know it sounds weird that there are people from another world and that we can actually transport them from there to here and that they can actually help us but, yeh, that's basically what were doing," replied Kenny. "Can we just hurry up so we can do this," Kai said, angrily. So they all rushed down the street and arrived at a shed in the 'backstreet' part of town. They walked in to find nothing. "How are we supposed to open this portal thing that were supposed to open so they can get here?" asked Takao. "Well, Mr Dickinson gave me this key and told me to find a keyhole somewhere in the ground and that the rest was pretty self explanatory," Kenny answered. So they started looking on the dusty ground for a keyhole. After 5 minutes, Max and Rei found a keyhole in the ground. Kenny put the key in and unlocked the thing that the computer was in (I don't know, a little bit of the ground opened up) "What do you do know?" asked Takao. "Well, it's pretty easy," Kenny answered," it has a little button on it that says 'Open Portal' and so I just press it like so (presses button) and then a portal shows up in 30 seconds." "Why in 30 seconds?" Takao asked. "Because it's not like we can do it instantly, technology isn't that good yet," replied Kenny. The portal opened up. "How are we supposed to send them here anyway?" asked Rei. "Everyone on the Internet at the moment will be sucked in to the portal and arrive here," replied Kenny. After a few seconds, people from all over the world started flying out and landing on the hard ground. People from Canada, England, Italy, Australia and others came pouring in. After about 20-30 people fell in the portal closed. "Wow!" Max said," How cool!" "Where are we?" asked a boy. "You are in the Anime World, welcome," replied Kenny. "You mean, this has things like Dragon ball Z and Real bout High?!" "There are different parts off the anime world," replied Kenny," There a place for every anime ever created, but this part is for Beyblades." "So, why did you bring us here?" asked a kid of about 11. "Because we need you guys," replied Takao. "But why us personally?" asked another kid. "Because the computer just chose you people," replied Kenny. "So, why did you bring us though, as in, what are we doing in the anime world?" asked a little girl. "Because, Boris from Biovolt Corp. has taken a kid from your world and changed her. She's now working for him," replied Kenny. "But you guys defeated the last guys, why can't you do it this time?" asked the girl again. "Because this girl is different," replied Kenny," Boris seems to have given her the power of every blader in the world, both worlds, and given her super strength like Dragon ball Z, magical powers like in Slayers and heaps more stuff. You can't just face her by yourself, that's suicide!" "Who is the girl?" asked a boy with long blonde hair. "Umm, Lina," replied Kenny. "Lina! I know Lina!" replied a girl of about 14. "Do you?" asked Takao. "Yeh, she was a really nice girl, I met her on the Internet," she replied. "Cool!" Takao replied. "Kenny, you've got mail!" yelled Dizzi. "Oh!" "What does it say?" asked Max. "Hang on." Kenny read the letter out to everyone. Dear everyone, I trust that you have all the kids now. You should get on with your mission. Boris is apparently planning something evil. You should hurry up. Stanley Dickenson. "I guess we better go then," said Rei. "Ok, let's go!" said Takao. The Bladebreakers and everyone else (which I forgot to say, are all in anime form so they would fit in. everyone has an anime form, and Linas' form is actually what she's in now) walked down the street, unaware of the red eyes following them in the shadows. Ok, this is a really crappy story, but, who cares. I'll finish it soon. Hopefully. It happens to me, I think of a story, then I can't think of an ending for it and forget about it. Yeh. 


	3. Lina sets out

Ok, watch out, turn away! It's… the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer (how boring): No, of course, I don't own Beyblades. I wish I did but I don't or the 1st series would have a better ending. Yeh. And, Lina is my character. Use her and DIE!  
  
Ok, this is short! Who cares! I couldn't bloody well think of anything! It's not like anyone's reading anyway! Yeh. Anyway, the song is Linkin Parks' Lying from You from their Meteora Album (Haha! I'm listening to it right now! Haha, I'm good.)  
  
When I pretend,  
  
Everything is what I want it to be,  
  
I look exactly like you had always  
  
Wanted to see,  
  
When I pretend,  
  
I can forget about the criminal I am  
  
Stealing second after second just 'cause  
  
I know I can/But  
  
I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay/I'm just  
  
Trying to bend the truth,  
  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be  
  
So I'm  
  
Lying my way from you  
  
[No/No turning back now]  
  
I wanna be pushed aside  
  
So let me go  
  
[No/No turning back now]  
  
Let me take back my life  
  
I'd rather be all alone  
  
[No turning back now]  
  
Anywhere on my own  
  
'Cause I can see  
  
[No/No turning back now]  
  
The very worst part of you  
  
Is me  
  
I remember what they taught to me  
  
Remember condescending talk  
  
Of who I ought to be  
  
Remember listening to all of that  
  
And this again  
  
So I pretend up a person who was fitting in  
  
And now think this person  
  
Really is me and I'm  
  
[Trying to bend the truth]  
  
But the more I push  
  
The more I'm pulling away  
  
Cause I'm  
  
Lying my way from you  
  
[No/No turning back now]  
  
I wanna be pushed aside  
  
So let me go  
  
[No/No turning back now]  
  
Let me take back my life  
  
I'd rather be all alone  
  
[No turning back now]  
  
Anywhere on my own  
  
'Cause I can see  
  
[No/No turning back now]  
  
The very worst part of you  
  
Is me  
  
This isn't what I wanted to be  
  
I never thought that what I said  
  
Would have you running from me  
  
Like this  
  
This isn't what I wanted to be  
  
I never thought that what I said  
  
Would have you running from me  
  
Like this  
  
This isn't what I wanted to be  
  
I never thought that what I said  
  
Would have you running from me  
  
Like this  
  
This isn't what I wanted to be  
  
I never thought that what I said  
  
Would have you running from me  
  
Like this  
  
[No/No turning back now]  
  
I wanna be pushed aside  
  
So let me go  
  
[No/No turning back now]  
  
Let me take back my life  
  
I'd rather be all alone  
  
[No turning back now]  
  
Anywhere on my own  
  
'Cause I can see  
  
[No/No turning back now]  
  
The very worst part of you  
  
The very worst part of you  
  
Is me  
  
Boris stood there in the control centre of Biovolt. He was watching a person in the training room (you know the one were Kai jumps over and blasts them all, with the gun shooters and stuff). A few seconds later the person stopped. "Very good Lina," said Boris. "Thank you master," she said to the camera. 'Oh, god, this is so lame!' she thought in her head. "See me in the control room to receive your major task." "Yes master." Lina started walking up to the control room when a red haired kid stepped in front of her. She was about to tell him to bugger off when 3 more kids stepped out. One had a big nose, one was really tall and had a flat face and the other had purple hair and a very sour look on his face. "Look it's a girl," sniggered the redhead. "Look who's talking," Lina snapped back. "Are you calling me a girl?!" he yelled. "Uh, yeh, what else do you think!" she said angrily. "And who do you think you are calling me a girl?" he asked. "I am Lina, the best blader in the world," she replied," And who do you think you are sneaking around like you belong here." "I am Tala, and I'm not sneaking around, I happen to be the best blader in the Demolition BOYS!" Tala replied. "Oh, I didn't think Boris was stupid enough to hire people like you guys." Tala couldn't think of a comeback (poor Tala. Hehehe (laughs evilly)) and they walked back to were they were before. Lina walked up to the control room were Boris was waiting for her. "Your next task will be to find the Bladebreakers and destroy them so we can finally take over the world," Boris said. "Yes master," replied Lina as she walked out. Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers were walking down the street near Biovolt. I know, the story was too short (again) and I know the song took up the most space. Mwahahaha! Good. Yeh. I won't use songs too much. Probably only a few chapters will have songs. Yeh. 


	4. The Bladebreakers get a move on

The deadly, death-defying Disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer (how boring): No, of course, I don't own Beyblades. I wish I did but I don't or the 1st series would have a better ending. Yeh. And, Lina is my character. Use her and DIE!  
  
The Bladebreakers were in the hotel with a load of other kids.  
  
"You did a very good job of opening that portal Kenny, I didn't think you'd be able to get it!" exclaimed Mr Dickenson.  
  
"Chief did a really good job!" said Takao.  
  
Kenny blushed. "So, what do we do, as in, how do we defeat these guys?" asked Max.  
  
"You just fight them of course," replied Mr Dickenson," Of course, you'll need the help of these kids but, hopefully you'll be able to defeat them."  
  
"Too cool!" said Takao.  
  
"We better get going," said Rei," Or they might start there 'mission'."  
  
"Right," said Mr Dickenson.  
  
"But before we go, can we get something to eat," moaned Takao.  
  
"Yeh, please can we?" cried some of the kids.  
  
"Ok," replied Mr Dickenson," But be quick, you have to go!"  
  
So they all ate and ate, and, in Takao's case, ate. After about two hours of eating, they finally started to go. They walked down the street and back into the shed.  
  
"Now were going to split up into 3 groups because we need to find were Biovolt is," said Kenny.  
  
"But you should know where Biovolt is," said one kid.  
  
"They moved there headquarters to somewhere else," replied Kenny," Anyway, the groups were going to be in are on these pieces of paper."  
  
Kenny handed out pieces of paper to everyone in the room.  
  
"Max and Rei will go to the city, Takao and Kai will go to the country area and I will stay here with the other people and look on the Internet and see if we have any information."  
  
Kai glared at Takao. You could tell that he'd rather have been defeated in a beybattle than work with Takao.  
  
"Right, lets split up into our groups and find Biovolt," said Kenny.  
  
They all split up into there groups and left to find Biovolt. Kai wasn't impressed being stuck with Takao so he stayed at the back of the group to stay away from him. The only other problem was that all he girls kept on turning around and doing their little giggle.  
  
'Oh, god, please help me. I'm stuck with monsters!' Kai thought.  
  
As for Max and Rei, Rei had all the girls looking at him all the time. Rei didn't notice though, because he was at the front of the group.  
  
As for Kenny, everyone wanted to see Dizzi so they talked to Dizzi and worked on trying to get information on Biovolt.  
  
"Hey, Max!" called Rei.  
  
"What," asked Max.  
  
"Check out this blade!" said Rei.  
  
"Wow! How super cool!" exclaimed Max.  
  
Yes, that's right, they were in a Beyblade shop. Why, you ask? Because they thought they deserved a break.  
  
"Wow, look at all these things!" said all the kids.  
  
"RING!!!"  
  
"What was that?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh, Kenny gave me a phone to ring him if we found anything," replied Max.  
  
He answered the phone.  
  
"Hi Chief!"  
  
"Max, why are you in a Beyblade shop and not looking for Biovolt?!"  
  
"How did you know where we are?"  
  
"I have a satellite tracking system, remember."  
  
"Oh yeh! Ok, we'll go now."  
  
"Good"  
  
"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP."  
  
"Who was that?" asked Rei.  
  
"That was Kenny, he said we should get back to work," replied Max.  
  
"Ok then," said Rei.  
  
They walked out of the shop and went to find Biovolt.  
  
Meanwhile, back with Kai and Takao.  
  
"Yummy, this is the best restaurant I've ever been too!!" exclaimed Takao.  
  
'Oh god help me," thought Kai.  
  
He could tell all the girls were staring at him. He had to restrain himself from swearing at them because they were really starting to annoy him.  
  
"RING!!!"  
  
"Hi Chief!" said Takao.  
  
"How come your in a restaurant and not looking for Biovolt?!"  
  
"I'm hungry! I haven't eaten for 5 minutes!"  
  
"Live with it, we really need to find Biovolt!"  
  
"Oh, ok then."  
  
"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP."  
  
So they paid for the bill and left. After about an hour of searching, The Kai and Takao team came across a large building with a sign on the front saying 'Washing Powder Factory.'  
  
'Trust Boris to come up with a stupid cover up like that!' thought Kai.  
  
"I better ring the Chief," said Takao.  
  
"Hey, Chief, we found it!"  
  
"Good, were about?"  
  
"Umm, I don't know, about 2 km away from the last petrol stat."  
  
The phone cut off.  
  
"Hey!" Takao said.  
  
He looked at the phone. It had an arrow in it. He looked over closer to the building. He saw a girl with black hair with white streaks and red eyes with a bow and arrow, pointing the arrow straight at them.  
  
Ok, that was the most interesting thing in the whole universe! Not! Ok, yeh, I'll finish it later. I have some idea how this is all going to work out. 


	5. Die Takao, Die!

I want to thank my one and ONLY reviewer, Reio1. Thank you for your reviews! Ok, we love our Disclaimer don't we?  
  
Disclaimer (how boring): Don't own beyblade, take Lina and you'll pay, yadda yadda ya!  
  
"Takao? TAKAO!" Kenny yelled into the phone, "Oh, know I'm worried."  
  
Meanwhile, back with Takao. The Girl let go of the arrow that she was aiming at Takao's head. Takao quickly ducked, with it scrapping his back.  
  
"YEEEEOUCH!" Takao cried.  
  
He felt his back. Blood was pouring out.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?!" yelled Takao.  
  
Lina ignored him. She got another arrow and this time aimed it at one of the kids lying on the ground.  
  
"AHH!" cried the kid.  
  
She let go of the arrow and it started flying towards the kids' head.  
  
"NO!" cried the kid.  
  
Just then, Takao (amazingly) jumped straight in front of the kid. The kid stopped screaming and looked up, finding out that Takao had gone in front of him and was just hit by the arrow. Blood flew onto the kids face and he jumped up, shaking.  
  
"Hey! Takao's been hit!" cried the kid.  
  
Lina looked at them, enjoying making them suffer in pain. She lifted up her bow and got another arrow ready to shoot at Takao and hit him with the arrow that would make him slowly die in pain, but, at that moment, she heard a little voice. "Lina, get back here now," ordered Boris.  
  
She looked at the group, with Takao standing there with the blood pouring out of his leg and the rest of the kids standing around him a few metres back, like he was suddenly going to turn into a mutant and kill them all. She wanted to finish of what she started, but orders were orders.  
  
"Yes master," she replied and was gone.  
  
"Ouch! Don't DO that!" yelled Takao as one of the kids tried to pull the arrow out of his leg.  
  
"We need an ambulance!" cried one of the kids.  
  
"Hey, I have a phone, I'll call an ambulance!" yelled another kid.  
  
A few minutes later, an ambulance pulled up. The emergency crew ran out from the ambulance, put Takao on a stretcher and carried him onto the back of the ambulance.  
  
"Alright, we can fit 2 more people in the back," one of them said.  
  
"I'll go," said the kid with the mobile.  
  
"I'll go to!" cried another kid.  
  
So they jumped into the back of the ambulance and the ambulance raced away. They all looked at Kai with the same thought in there heads.  
  
"What do we do know?" asked a kid of about 14.  
  
"Well, I need a phone," said Kai.  
  
"I got one!" cried another kid.  
  
"Then ring Kenny."  
  
So she rang Kenny and gave the phone to Kai.  
  
"I'll have someone pick you up soon but could you please just stay there and look around for awhile?" Kenny said  
  
"Whatever," replied Kai.  
  
"Good. Someone should be there soon to pick you up."  
  
And Kenny hung up.  
  
"Well?" asked a girl of about 13.  
  
"Well, we'll look around," replied Kai, slightly annoyed.  
  
"For what?" asked another kid.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care!" replied Kai, his temper rising.  
  
'God I hate this! I never asked to join this little crew in the first place!' thought Kai.  
  
I know that was crappy. I couldn't think of anything. 


	6. Tala joins in

That's it. I give up on putting the Disclaimer. Who cares? Anyway, on with this story.  
  
Lina bowed at Boris and walked off. Then Tala walked in.  
  
"You wanted to see me master?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Tala, you will be helping Lina on her mission to destroy the Bladebreakers," replied Boris.  
  
"But why?' Tala asked.  
  
"Don't question my order! Do what you have been told, or suffer the consequences!" yelled Boris.  
  
Tala shuddered at the thought of what would happen to him if he didn't obey. "Yes master," he said and walked out.  
  
Tala was walking to his dormitory when he came across Lina. Lina stepped I front of him just so he wouldn't walk off before she had a chance to talk.  
  
"What?" he asked in an angry voice.  
  
"Let me tell you something. If you get in my way at any time, I'll kill you," she said and was off.  
  
'Whatever,' Tala thought and walked off.  
  
Lina was in her dormitory lying on her bed staring at the roof. She was thinking of Takao with the arrow in his leg.  
  
'I hope he's dead', she thought.  
  
Then her thought came across that other Bladebreaker. They said his name was Kai Hiwatari and once was with the Demolition Boys. She was thinking of when she shot Takao in the leg. He looked at her in the eyes. He had lovely eyes. Yes. And his hair. The light blue bangs and dark blue the rest of his hair. And.  
  
"Snap out of it Lina," she told herself.  
  
She shouldn't be thinking of the enemy like that. Surely she couldn't have feelings for him? She decided go to sleep, maybe she would forget about him after some good rest. She closed her eyes and a few minutes later was fast asleep.  
  
When she woke up the next morning it was still dark.  
  
'Best time for Bladebreaker hunting,' she thought to herself, ' Better go and wake up Volkov.'  
  
She walked out of her dormitory and walked down the corridor. She found Talas' dormitory and found him asleep.  
  
"Wake up," she said in a harsh voice.  
  
He didn't move.  
  
"Wake up!" she said again.  
  
He didn't wake. She grabbed his pillow from under him and hit him over the head with it.  
  
"Wake up!" she said.  
  
"Get lost," he mumbled and rolled over.  
  
"Your coming whether you like it or not!" she said.  
  
He didn't move.  
  
"Fine then, force me to extreme consequences," she said and walked out to the corridor. It was lighter outside. She walked to the back and got a bucket. She went the tap and filled the bucket up. She felt the water.  
  
'Good, it's cold, just the way I like it,' she thought to herself.  
  
She carried the bucket of water back to Tala's dormitory. She held the bucket high up over him.  
  
"Wake up!" she hissed at him.  
  
He didn't move.  
  
"Fine then, it's your fault," she said and with that, tipped the bucket of extremely cold water all over Tala.  
  
"JESUS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!" Tala yelled, jumping about a metre out of his bed and landing on the floor.  
  
"We have to go," Lina said.  
  
"Fine then!" he said as she walked out.  
  
Ok, as you can see, Lina and Tala are going to be having a few problems. Sorry about that all you Tala fans, but I couldn't help myself. : P 


	7. Pulled Back

Ok, Yeh, just read. Oh yeh, Lina's bit beast also belongs to me, take it, I'll kill you. I'm serious.  
  
Kai was lying on his bed in the hotel. He had been thinking of her all day. He wanted to forget her, but he couldn't.  
  
'She's your enemy, Kai,' he thought, ' You shouldn't be thinking of her like that.'  
  
"Kai, Kai!" Takao called.  
  
'Oh no,' he thought.  
  
"Kai, I want something to drink! Get me some Coke now!" yelled Takao.  
  
'Why did I have to get stuck with him?' Kai thought to himself, 'Why? Why couldn't Max, Kenny or Rei be stuck with him?'  
  
"Kai! I want my Coke!"  
  
'Whatever,' he thought.  
  
Takao had been released from the hospital with a million stiches and bandages. Rei, Kenny and Max had gone to get something to eat and left Kai stuck there with the monster.  
  
"Kai, I'm getting thirsty!"  
  
'God help me,' Kai thought as he got of the bed to go get Takao a coke from the bar fridge.  
  
He walked into the next room were Takao was lying in bed with his back on the wall.  
  
"Well, took you long enough," Takao said as Kai gave him the drink.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Kai walked back to his room. He walked out to the balcony. He looked out to the night sky.  
  
'Why do I have to keep thinking of her?' he thought.  
  
He looked to the ground. There were a few trees. Kai wondered when the others would get back. They said they were going to get some fish and chips. Then he saw 3 figures running to the hotel with a big brown package.  
  
'Must be the others with the food,' Kai thought.  
  
Then he saw another 2 figures. They looked slightly familiar. He couldn't see them properly in the shadows of the trees. Then, they stepped into the light.  
  
"Lina and Tala," Kai whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Max stepped up and pulled out his Draciel.  
  
"Hmph, not my problem," Kai thought as he stepped inside.  
  
Meanwhile, down with Lina and Max.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did to Takao!" Max yelled at Lina.  
  
"Hmph, whatever," she replied and pulled out and arrow.  
  
But this arrow was different. It was black like the rest of them but the pointy bit (A.N. I forgot what it's called) was red. And it had a beyblade on it. Lina put the arrow in the bow and pulled the string back. Max ripped his cord  
  
"Let it Rip!" yelled Max.  
  
"Go Vampain!" yelled Lina  
  
Lina's beyblade smashed Max's in a nano-second.  
  
"M- my beyblade!" said Max, shocked.  
  
"And now," said Lina, pulling out another, real arrow," To finish you off."  
  
"Lina, report back immediately!" said a voice in her ear.  
  
It was Boris, calling her back to headquarters.  
  
'He always calls me back when I try to destroy them!' she thought angrily.  
  
She looked behind her at Tala. She looked at the direction that Biovolt was in then looked back at him. Tala nodded, understanding what she was thinking. Lina looked back at the Bladebreakers and shot the arrow. The arrow hurtled towards Dizzi. But then Max threw he Fish and Chips in front of it, making the arrow hit the package. Lina and Tala ran off. They just stood there for a few minutes in the shadows. Then Rei spoke up.  
  
"I suppose were going to have to get some more food now aren't we?"  
  
Wow, that was interesting (not)! Anyway, I'll update soon. Yeh. 


	8. Leaving Biovolt?

Mwahahaha! AND THE STORY CONTINUES.  
  
"Lina, you were out of range. Don't go there again!" said Boris.  
  
"Yes master," she replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Good. If it happens again you shall suffer the consequences," said Boris.  
  
"Yes master," she said again.  
  
'Wish I could make YOU suffer the consequences,' she thought.  
  
"You may go," he said to her and she walked out of the room.  
  
Tala was standing outside, listening to them. She glared at him as she passed him. When she passed he glared at her and gave her the finger. She turned and glared at Tala. She had sensed that he's done that.  
  
"You better watch it Volkov, or you'll cop it," she said and walked off.  
  
'You wish,' he thought.  
  
She walked to her dormitory and lay in bed. Once again her thought came across that guy. Kai. She lay there thinking of him until she fell asleep. Outside, Tala had a bucket. He was filling it up with cold water. He carried it inside. There was a big freezer inside. He put the bucket in the freezer and walked off, chuckling to himself.  
  
Boris was standing there in front of her. She was so angry. She wanted to just rip him in half. She had an energy ball in her hand. She held up her hand and the energy ball got bigger. Then she threw the energy ball at Boris. It missed. That was the last of her energy she had left in her. Boris held up a gun to her head. "Goodbye Lina," he said. Bang! The bullet shot her in the head. She fell to the ground. Everything went black. A voice called out to her. It was close, but it sounded distant. "Lina!!"  
  
Lina jumped up. It looked like it was about 1:00 am. She looked around. She didn't know why she had jumped up. Something about her dream. She couldn't remember it though. She lay back down in her bed and fell asleep.  
  
"HOLY COW!!!!" yelled Lina she jumped up.  
  
She came back falling down to Earth. She landed on one foot on a skateboard. The skateboard started rolling and she fell off it and landed on the hard, cold concrete floor. Her eyes looked at the roof for a second then they lay on Tala.  
  
"YOU!" she yelled at him and then jumped up to strangle him.  
  
He ran out of the dormitory and then down the corridor. She couldn't be bothered to run after him, her back was too sore. She'll get him back later.  
  
She looked out of the small and only window in her room. It looked like it was 4:00 am. She only got back to sleep a few hours ago. She got up and found her bed and decided to go back to sleep. A few minutes later she fell back to sleep.  
  
Boris was standing there in front of her. She was so angry. She wanted to just rip him in half. She had an energy ball in her hand. She held up her hand and the energy ball got bigger. Then she threw the energy ball at Boris. It missed.  
  
She jumped up. She'd only been asleep for about an hour. It was time to wake Volkov up. She went to his Dormitory. He was there. She was about to wake him up when something moved in the shadow. She looked in the shadow. She couldn't see anything. She walked over to it. She walked into it but didn't find anything.  
  
'Probably just my imagination,' she thought.  
  
She walked back over to Tala again.  
  
"Wake up," she hissed at him.  
  
He didn't move.  
  
"Fine then," she said and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his bed. He landed on the floor with a thud. He stood up very sleepily and rubbed his eye then got back into bed.  
  
'Fine then, I'll leave you here,' she thought and walked out.  
  
She stepped outside. The morning air was cool on her face. She yawned and ran off.  
  
I think I'll yawn myself actually. Yeh. See, look Yeh. Anyway, next chapter soon! 


	9. Tala's Revenge

Greetings. Now I am lost. I forgot how it's going to turn out. Ahh now I remember. Anyway, on with the story. The song is Linkin Park, Don't Stay from Meteora.  
  
Sometimes I  
  
Need to remember just to breath  
  
Sometimes I  
  
Need you to stay away from me  
  
Sometimes I  
  
In disbelief I didn't know  
  
Somehow I  
  
Need you to go  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
[Just give me myself back and]  
  
Don't Stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
[Just give me myself back and]  
  
Don't stay  
  
Sometimes I  
  
Feel like I trusted you to well  
  
Sometimes I  
  
Just feel like screaming at myself  
  
Sometimes I  
  
In disbelief I didn't know  
  
Somehow I  
  
Need to be alone  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
[Just give me myself back and]  
  
Don't Stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
[Just give me myself back and]  
  
Don't stay  
  
I don't need you anymore  
  
I don't want to be ignored  
  
I don't need one more day  
  
Of you wasting me away  
  
I don't need you anymore  
  
I don't want to be ignored  
  
I don't need one more day  
  
Of you wasting me away  
  
With No Apologies  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
[Just give me myself back and]  
  
Don't Stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
[Just give me myself back and]  
  
Don't stay  
  
Kai got up and looked around. It was still dark. He walked onto the balcony. He couldn't take it anymore. He had feelings for Lina. He didn't know why. He just felt like he was, in love.  
  
'Why does god keep torturing me like this?' he thought to himself,' Why?'  
  
He looked down. Then he heard something. Like footstep. Then there was a click. He looked back inside the room. There was Rei standing there, looking at him.  
  
"Yes?" Kai asked in a harsh tone.  
  
"Nothing, just, I thought you were having a nightmare," replied a concerned Rei.  
  
"Why do you think that?" said Kai in his usual harsh voice.  
  
"Oh, you didn't sound to good. We could all here you in our rooms."  
  
"Well I wasn't having a nightmare. Now get lost."  
  
"Well, uh, ok."  
  
And Rei went back to his room.  
  
Truth was that he was having the strangest dream. He couldn't remember it. It seemed like it was Day ja vue (however you spell it). He looked up. He decided it would be best o wake the others up. He straightened up and left.  
  
"Ok, see you again sometime!" Takao yelled to the kids entering the portal.  
  
The kids that were a little young were taken back to their world. After seeing Takao get hit in the leg they decided that it was best if some of them went home. In the end there were about 10 left.  
  
"What happens next?" asked one of the kids.  
  
"Well, were going to find Biovolt," replied Kenny," But if anything happens to any of you guys, were not taking any risks. If you guys get lost, hurt or anything bad, we'll have to send you back. But first we have to get Takao back to the hotel. Anyway, guys who's going to look after Takao?"  
  
Nobody wanted to look after Takao. They all wanted to get revenge for what happened to him. Except Kai of course.  
  
"Ok, Kai will look after Takao, now lets go," said Kenny.  
  
Kenny quickly left just avoiding Kai as he was glaring at him with the "What the hell?! No way!" look.  
  
"Kai! I'm hungry!" yelled Takao from his room.  
  
"I'm not your slave! You can use your wheelchair anyway!" Kai yelled back.  
  
"Lazy Sourpuss," Takao mumbled as he rolled his wheelchair.  
  
Kai was lying in his bed.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with me?' he wondered,' Do I really have feelings for this girl? Am I, I in Love?'  
  
Suddenly, Takao yelling at him again interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Kai, do you have any coke? I don't have any left."  
  
'Here we go again,' Kai thought,' Time for Sugar Rush hour.'  
  
"Max, look out!" yelled Rei as an arrow came hurtling towards Max's head.  
  
Max ducked. It hit the tree behind him. Then another arrow came. It hit one of the kids' arms. The kid screamed loudly in pain.  
  
'Gotcha,' thought Lina.  
  
She was hiding in a tree, shooting arrows at them. Then, suddenly, a voice was in her ear again.  
  
"Lina, come back immediately!"  
  
"No Boris," she said.  
  
"What?! Come back immediately!"  
  
"No. I'm sick of you bossing me around and making me go back every time I go out of bounds, forget to take Volkov, and always make me go back every time I try to destroy these Bladebreakers!"  
  
"Fine then! But you better watch your back! Because I'll kill you, you little traitor!"  
  
Lina threw the earpiece away and ran off.  
  
"Hey, come back here!" yelled Max as he started to chase her.  
  
"Don't bother Max, you won't catch up to her," yelled Kenny.  
  
"Your right," Max replied, who had stopped running.  
  
"We better go back and see how Takao is doing," said Rei.  
  
"Yeh, I guess so, And we better get that kid to the hospital and then these guys back home."  
  
"Ok," Rei and Max said together.  
  
They lifted the kid up (he was in shock), being careful of his arm and they started to carry him to the hospital.  
  
Well, that was boring. Yeh. Well, I'll finish soon. 


	10. Caught

Whoopee! Not. I haven't been told to get of yet, so, for your "enjoyment" I shall write another short, boring chapter.  
  
Lina looked around. No one was there.  
  
'I thought I heard something,' she thought to herself.  
  
Then she heard voices.  
  
"I can't believe she destroyed your Beyblade just like that," one of the voices said," Not even a second and it was gone."  
  
It was the Bladebreakers. They were having a picnic in the forest to celebrate Takaos' quick recovery.  
  
"Yo, Kai, were you going?" said a voice that sounded like Takao's. "For a walk," Kai said in his harsh voice.  
  
"Ok, we'll come with you after we finished our food!" yelled Takao behind him.  
  
'Oh no,' Kai thought.  
  
Kai walked off. He was headed straight for Lina. Only problem was that Lina had stopped listening to them a while back and didn't realize. Kai saw her. Lina saw Kai. They just stopped and stared at each other.  
  
'Come on, get him, this is your chance to destroy him,' she told herself but her legs had stopped working.  
  
'Shit, it's that girl. Come on Kai, get out of here before she shoots her arrow at YOUR leg,' Kai thought but his legs had stopped too.  
  
They couldn't move. They just couldn't stop starring at each other.  
  
"Yo Kai, what's up?" asked Takao.  
  
He looked around and spotted Lina.  
  
"Hey, it's that girl!" said Rei.  
  
"You're not getting another arrow in my leg again," said Takao pulling out his blade.  
  
"No, Takao, don't or she'll destroy your blade too!" Max said to Takao.  
  
"She won't destroy my blade," Takao replied.  
  
Just as Takao finished talking, Biovolt agents jumped out and grabbed them all.  
  
"Fuck off you freaks!" yelled Lina as she kicked one of them in the head.  
  
But as she did, one of them had a steel poll and whacked her really hard in the head with it. She screamed out and she (somehow) managed to stay conscious (and managed to stay alive too but, yeh. That's Lina). Some more came out and managed to keep the others in their grasp while the rest all tried to hold down Lina. The guy who had the steel pole whacked her in the head again and Lina was knocked out.  
  
Lina opened her eyes. She couldn't see properly. Her head hurt from being whacked in the head with the poll. She rolled over so she was lying on her stomach and saw feet. She looked up and saw Boris and behind him was Tala, Ian, Spencer and Bryan. She could see that Boris was smiling. He hit her over the head with another poll (not as hard though) and she was unconscious again.  
  
Lina sat up. It was dark.  
  
"Hey, she's awake!" Takao said.  
  
She looked up and Takao and the others were watching her just in case she started to bash them but she didn't move.  
  
"Umm, do you think she's with us now?" Max whispered in Takao's ear," I mean, Boris is against her and us so, technically she's on our side right?"  
  
Takao stood there and thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, I guess that 'cause we have the same enemy, your with us now," Takao said holding out his hand," Welcome to the team."  
  
Lina glared at his hand, then at him.  
  
"Whatever," she said and looked away.  
  
'Grouchy,' Takao thought.  
  
Well, we got somewhere at least. I'll update soon. One day. In a million years. 


	11. Goodbye

God, don't you just hate it when you're doing something and the power goes out? Yeh, I was writing this and the power went out! Not fair! Anyway, and the story continues.  
  
They had been in that room for almost a week now. Lina was starting to go crazy from being stuck in there with Takao.  
  
"How can you stand these guys?" she asked one time when she was sitting down with Kai," I would of killed myself by now."  
  
"I don't know, I guess I have managed worse," Kai replied.  
  
Kai and Lina usually sat down with each other. They couldn't stand being near Takao and all them 'cause they were going even crazier than usual. Especially Takao because Boris wasn't feeding them much food.  
  
"Hey, your it!" yelled Takao as he ran from Max who was chasing him.  
  
'Oh, please!' Lina thought,' Someone save me.'  
  
At one stage they even kissed. The others were asleep. Lina and Kai were deep in thought.  
  
"Lina?" Kai asked  
  
"Huh? Yeah?"  
  
Kai leaned forward and there lips met. They had been sitting there kissing for about 15 seconds when Kai realised what he was doing.  
  
"Oh, umm, sorry," he mumbled.  
  
Lina sat back, trying to make sense of what had just happened.  
  
A few days later, Kai and Lina were sitting down again watching the others stuff around with their blades.  
  
"Why did you join up with Biovolt anyway?" Kai asked Lina.  
  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time," was her reply," What about you?"  
  
"Oh, my mum died giving birth to me and my dad was killed."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Voltaire."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Just then the door opened. Some agents came in and grabbed their arms.  
  
"Hey, be careful on the jacket!" Takao yelled.  
  
The agents tied rope around their arms and brought them out to a big room. In the middle of the room was a wooden plank and a rope with a hangman's knot in it.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here," said a voice.  
  
Lina looked up. There was a viewing room up near the roof. Boris was in there.  
  
"Well, who shall go first? How about.Lina,"  
  
Lina looked and death glared at Boris. Then, the agents behind her grabbed her a bit more and started to take her to the board. She struggled to get free. Kai saw a letter on the ground that Lina had dropped. Kai picked it up and read it. After he finished reading it, he looked at Lina. She turned around and saw him. You could see it in there eyes. (A.N. It was love! ) Lina was still trying to get free. Then finally, one arm free. She punched the agents in the face. They let go of her and she backed of a bit. They grabbed their guns and started to shoot. She jumped away from the bullets, jumping everywhere including jumping on the walls (A.N. you know, just imagine the Matrix). They tried shooting again but they had run out of ammo. She put her hands together and created an energy ball. She launched her energy ball at the agents and disintegrated them. The Bladebreakers put there arms down (they were using there arms to block the light from there eyes) and looked at the door which had just opened with more and more agents coming in. she blasted everyone of them. Then, suddenly, Boris came in. He got agents to grab the others. Boris was standing there in front of her. She was so angry. She wanted to just rip him in half. She had an energy ball in her hand. She held up her hand and the energy ball got bigger. Then she threw the energy ball at Boris. It missed. That was the last of her energy she had left in her. Boris held up a gun to her head.  
  
"Goodbye Lina," he said. Bang! The bullet shot her in the head. She fell to the ground. Everything went black. A voice called out to her. It was close, but it sounded distant.  
  
"Lina!!"  
  
Kai had knocked the agent holding him and the agent was now lying on the floor out cold. The other guys broke free of the agents holding them back and grabbed some of the steel polls on the ground and started to hit the last of the agents in the head with them. Kai picked up her body. He really was in love with her; he couldn't deny it any more.  
  
"Kai," she said weakly.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be alright, you have to be! I shall destroy him for that!"  
  
Kai jumped up and found a sword underneath the board. He picked it up. He went over to Boris who had been knocked in the head with Takao's fists. Kai pointed the sword at Boris's neck.  
  
"Kai, you don't want to do that," Boris said.  
  
"Yes I do," Kai replied.  
  
Boris got up and found his gun. He tried shooting at Kai but missed. That was the last of his ammo. Kai punched Boris in the face, making him land on the ground. He pointed the sword to Boris's neck.  
  
"Goodbye Boris," he said and swung the sword.  
  
Boris lay there, beheaded, dead.  
  
Kai ran back over too Lina's body.  
  
"Goodbye Kai," was all Lina managed to say as she slipped away.  
  
'No, don't leave me,' Kai thought but he knew she was gone.  
  
"Kai? Um, we better get going don't you think?" Takao asked Kai.  
  
Kai put the body down softly and walked away. They headed out of the building. Kai had tears streaming down his cheeks. He had never cried before. Not even when he watched Voltaire murder his father, right in front of his eyes.  
  
He pulled out the letter from his pocket again. He read it to himself.  
  
Kai  
  
I just want you to know that I love you. I know that I won't make it out live tonight. I can't write everything I want to on here just in case Takao gets a hold of it. He would just love to see this. Yeh. Anyway, thanks for everything (Even if everything wasn't much)  
  
Lina  
  
They got outside. They saw a bright light. It looked like an angel.  
  
"Lina," Kai whispered.  
  
Lina's spirit looked at them. She looked at them in her usual expression but they could tell she was smiling (A.N. she never knew how to smile). But then she smiled, and waved goodbye. She disappeared.  
  
They had set her free.  
  
Well, that is the end of my first story. Boring, boring and.boring! Yeh. Hope it took up a lot of your time to read it and stuff. I like wasting your time! You'll know if ya read my profile. Yeh. Oh well.  
  
Warning: Look out for more of my stories! Plus, if you think I should write a sequel, email me at:  
  
sailor_saturn277@hotmail.com  
  
yeh. And maybe give me some ideas too cause I haven't got it all worked out yet.  
  
Black Camilleon 


End file.
